Bella and Edward Talk Kids
by AutumLee
Summary: Bella decides to have the kid talk with Edward one morning...first story...All human
1. Chapter 1

Bella and Edward Talk Kids

~~BPOV~~

I have been having this thought for a really long time,I just did'nt know how to put for the past ten years I have been wanting a did not,of this particular day I decided to persue my point."Babe I need to talk to you",I said as I rolled over and poked him in the back...

~~EPOV~~

"Great she wants to have "the talk" again." I thought after I was interrupted from my peaceful dream of football by a sharp jab in the back,by non other than my wife Bella Swan-Cullen.

"Baby...Do you hear me?..I said I need to talk to you",she repeated herself.  
>I grunted low to tell her I was listening,because I was still to tired to fully answer did one her typical sarcastic blows and I knew I might as well wake up.I rolled over and looked into her dark brown eyes I had fallen in love with."What is you need to talk about hun?",I played it off as if I didn't know what she was talking about,wishing i didn't.<br>"Well,I know we have done had this conversation many times before...",she looked around shyly"but do you think we could have a baby soon?" I didnt say anything for a couple minutes..  
>~~BPOV~~<p>

He just sat there as stone cold look no expression not hint of affection..just emptiness..  
>Finally he said,"Look we are not ready for a baby just yet".I couldn't believe what I had just I could was just look at him with the angriest look on my face.<br>"No, you mean YOU are not ready!" He jumped a little so I lowered my voice a little.  
>"I mean come on we have been married 6 years how come we are not ready,huh?"<br>~~EPOV~~

Good thing was her voice had sofened but her mean ass looked didn' the time I had known her I have never seen her this upset.  
>"You are right I am not ready I still have lots to do",I said hoping she would lighten my luck..it didn't She got the saddest look on her face which caused me to think about it some more..<br>"Ok look how 'bout you let me think about for a little bit ok?" She thought about it and finally smiled.  
><em>Have I done the right thing...I sure hope so<em>

* * *

><p>Do you think Bella will get the baby she has longed for for the longest of time..?<p>

* * *

><p>So yeh this is my first story so please dont judge to harsh ok,but I am looking for constructive criticism..<br>I hope you all like my stories and if you have suggestions for some or if you have ideas to add to this one it would be grately appreciated:)  
>Love,Autum<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

~Bella and Edward just finished with there steamy night of passion~

** EPOV**

I layed there breathless looking at the ceiling as Bella slowly fell asleep on my chest..We had just finished our process of "creating a baby"..I was still a little iffy on the subject but if she was happy I was happ, that is all that matterd.  
>Laying there I was thinking of all the morning sickness she was going to have and all the poopy diapers and all the getting up in the middle of the night.I still couldn't get the answer through my head..Did I do the right thing or did I not?All this thinking was wearing me down so I slowly just layed there and let my eyes close slowly.<p>

** BPOV**

Wow Edward and I finally "did it" without used protection from our honey moon night all the way up until now..I got off my birth control and hopefully if we keep trying in the next couple of weeks we will have a little bundle of joy on the way..I cant help not to smile just thinking about it..Just wait till I tell Alice,Edwards sister, what we are doing and why we are doing is a little weird because she can actually sense when something is going on and what things are going to be..Lets just hope I can slip this one by her until I am actually ready tell people.I love Alice but she has a tendency to let things slip at times..Im so exhausted i think I am just going to sleep for a while..

* * *

><p>Bella falls into a deep sleep dreaming of her little bundle of joy!<p>

Edward on the other hand is dreaming of the bad outcomes of a baby.  
>Will it all turn around?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 BPOV I layed there in the bed wondering why my stomach was so messed up..I had not drunk anything or eaten anything that I was not supposed to..Edward was fixing me some soup hoping I would keep that of a sudden I got a urge to throw I jumped out of bed and jetted to the that came up was liquid since everything else had already came up.  
>I let out a loud groan,because a sharp pain went through my head,down my back,and around to my stomach..It felt like someone had just kicked me all over my body..Next thing I know is Edward carrying me down the stair.I started to protest but he stopped me.I couldn't finish because i was to weak and plus he had already had me in the car. EPOV "I don't wanna hear it Bella!" I said to her quiet but had been havin these symptoms for quite some time now and I hated seeing her in pain.I decided to take her to my adoptive father worked at the Forks Community Hospital and I had to get her there as soon as possible.<p>I rushed Bella in the hospital and was glad to see Carlisle at the front desk."Dad!" I screamed as I came through the automatic doors..He turned and seen my ashen face and looked at is when his medical experience kicked demanded all the help he could get..I stood there lost as ever until this nurse with the last name Bradshaw took her from me.I didnt know what to do he would not let me have her back.I became so enraged I punched the nearest window,my luck it was shatter-proof and I shattered most of the bones in my hand.<br>CPOV Secretley I was thinking to myself,"What is wrong with you,Bells?".Everyone was rushing around I had to get her in an examination room.I wheeled her in the first one I could find.I felt all around her stomach and back too,she was completely oblivious to what was going was screaming and cussing I just knew he had hurt himself or someone..I finally decided to do a ultrasound on her.I asked her,"Bella do you think you could be pregnant?"  
>She still didn't was no way i was letting Edward in this room the way he was acting.I seen a small mass in the right side of her spine,and then I heard a faint heartbeat.A tear sprung to my eye.I was going to be a grandad!Now all I need to find out what this mass was...<br>EPOV After I finally calmed down I got to see was still knocked out I figured dad gave her something for the walked in and called me worst thoughts went through my mind,but when I saw that smile on his face and the tears in his eyes I knew what was going on.I gave him the biggst hug a person could give.  
>"Congratulations,you are a dad now",he was still watery eyed.I still couldn't believe it was going to be so so happy.<br>"Now son you are gonna have to get rid of this attitude",he said with his usual sly grin.I had to smille back even though I knew he was being serious,he had disliked my attitude since i was a child,but that was not the important thing right now. I did not notice my hand was shattered and was turning purple...  
>"C'mon let me fix this",he said like he used to say when I was little..<br>Ohhh how I am gonna miss those days


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

BPOV I have never been so happy in my life!Besides the fact when I married Edward.I lay there in the hospital bed rubbing my stomach and looking at my wonderful husband sleeping in the chair beside whole thing still hadn't completely went through my mind..The feeling was so estatic!I had finally got what I had hoped and dreamed for..All we still had to figure out was what was casuing the severe pain in back..It was like getting kicked by thousands of people then being pushed through a meat we will figure out about that later,for now I am going to lay here and enjoy being a mommy..  
>Goodnight my beautiful baby...<br>EPOV I was watching her through squinted eyes..She didn't know it and I difidnt want her to was so happy and of course I am to.I just still can't believe my beautiful wife of 10 years is having MY baby..I had always thought I was going to be a horrible dad,but only time will was drifting off to sleep rubbing the thing that now grew inside her and I coundn't help but be compelled to come to love it..In nine months I was going to have me a handsome son or a beautiful daughter..  
>'Night my beautiful Bella and baby...<p>

***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
>So appparently Bella and Edward have conceived a little bundle of joy..What do you think is causing the pain in her back?..Best answer will be included in my next chapter..Also,do you think Edward is really excited or does he have mixed emotions about this "baby"..What do you think is compelling him to love it or is it his fatherly love shining through...I like interactive viewers now ANSSWER!ANSWER!ANSWER!..<br>Haha peace yall will have another chapter soon,  
>Autumn <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

CPOV

"Ok Bella are you ready to see the sex of your baby?"..I was excited myself finding out what my grandchild would be..It was amazing im 35 and I feel like I am 7..It was still all to amazing,I couldnt believe I was going to have my first grandchild in less than 7 and a half months!  
>"Ready as I will ever be",she replied with her huge glorius smile and her glittering dark brown was squeezing the side rail like the world was going to fall apart if he let go for just one second,in his case it might.I got the everything together and warned Bella about the upcoming coldness.<br>"Alright darlin' there is about to be some coldness,but it will last for just a second",I said.  
>She looked at me and winced,she hated cold."Well alright lets get this show on the road,I dont have allday you know haha".I put the jell on her stomach and she tinced up but soon could not keep still I had never seen him this excited over anything.I started the ultrasound and felt of a suddenI heard a heart beat but it sounded like thousands of birds taking all looked at the screen in were three heart beats going crazy inside of Bella Swan-Cullen.<br>"Is that..?"..."Yes son you are having a set of triplets"...We were both so dumbfounded that we had forgotten Bella who smiling happily at the screen like she just seen God whispered silently toherself,"Im having three little babies."..She closed her eyes and finally looked back at me,"Carlise..lets find out the sexes now please".After about 20 minutes of rechecking and checking again we finally discovered she was having 2 boys and a was never happier and in that second Alice,my youngest daughter,called Bella.  
>"Yes..I am..I dont know really..well we have plenty of time for that..no he is right here..ok...love yall to..bye." The convo was short but I knew Alice must of said 2 hours worth of words in a couple senteces..all about clothes I bet..<p>

Ok yall sorry this one is so short and uninteresting..I had a midterm to finish alread this early in the year but it doesnt matter..I will be back with a totally new chapter and alot more chatacters to add also..So tell me your fave characters and I might just add them in..Oh not to forget comment and remember I LOVE active readers!So comment comment comment!.

P.S. Suggest some names for the triplets and leave a special penname so I can give you a shout out if I like them..I need first and middle names though..

Bye yall,  
>Peace love Autumn<p>


End file.
